


Steve’s Fitness Challenge

by Snow_Queen08



Series: Fandom Imagines and Other Cool Stuff [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Queen08/pseuds/Snow_Queen08
Summary: Reader finds Steve's fitness video on Youtube along with the rest of the videos that he made.





	Steve’s Fitness Challenge

“Turn that off.”

"But Steve they're so funny." You tell him as you start up another of his video's. You had initially been watching cat video's on Youtube when you had seen Steve's face come up in your recommended section. At first, you thought nothing of it, thinking that it was another of those conspiracy videos about Steve secretly being Hydra or him actually being a clone. But then you saw the title 'Captain America's Fitness Challenge' and you just had to click it. Within the first minute, you were laughing out of your mind, who thought that a man who got his strength from taking a super serum was the ideal mascot for an educational video meant to be shown to teenagers. But the best part about the whole thing was that the fitness challenge came from a series. Detention, maths, history if there was a school subject Steve had made a video on it and they were all just as cheese as his fitness video.

"Y/N please I'm begging you." Steve practically whining as he joined you on the bed, wrapping his arms around your waist so that he could pull you close. But you knew what he was really trying to do. The second you let your guard down Steve would snatch the Stark Pad out of your hands and 'distract' you until you completely forgot about the whole thing. Too bad for Steve you had shared your little find so the chances of that happening were slim.

Just as Steve was about to reach for the pad there was a knock at your bedroom door. As you and Steve untangled yourselves he sent you a silent plea with his eye to turn off the video to save him from embarrassment, that you complied with out of the goodness of your heart. It didn't really help however when you finally gave Sam the all clear to walk in, he had been your back up after all.

"Cap how did I not know you made a Sex Ed video?

"Y/N!"


End file.
